


In The Shadows

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander contemplates Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Shadow"

I've been watching her for years as she fights in the shadows of our world. No one sees her protecting them, which I suppose is the point of a secret identity. But still, I know how hard it is on her; the excuses, the lies, the injuries. Even her own mother didn't know for years why she snuck out and got into fights.

But I've known pretty much since the first day I met her, and I made a secret promise to her shortly after.

As long as she has to fight in the darkness, I'll be waiting in the shadows behind her: backing her up and waiting for her to come back home.


End file.
